Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream es una canción presentada en el episodio Never Been Kissed. La versión original pertenece a Katy Perry de su segundo álbum de estudio, titulado Teenage Dream. Esta canción es interpretada por el Glee Club Dalton Academy Warlbers, con Blaine como voz principal haciendo los solos. También es presentada como producción musical en el episodio Sexuality del reality show The Glee Project.También se encuentra en la película de glee The_3D_Concert_Movie Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Never Been Kissed, cuando Blaine forma una amistad con Kurt le canta esta canción. The Glee Project Esta canción es la producción musical de la semana. Los 6 participantes restantes forman 3 parejas, de modo que quedan Cameron con Hannah; Damian con Lindsay; y Samuel con Alex. En este episodio se revela que Lindsay y Damian tal véz se gusten y tienen cierta atracción ya que en la grabación del video se besan sin que se los pidan, Damian queda muy feliz por esto. Hannah se pone muy celosa por el beso, ya que a ella le gusta Damian. El eliminado de este episodio fue Damian, pero Cameron renunció porque quiere dedicarse a la música, y no a la actuación; salvando así a su mejor amigo,Damian [[Archivo:Damian-and-Lindsay-Ep-7-the-glee-project-23759824-1099-663-1-.jpg|thumb|Damian y Lindsay durante el video"Teenage Dream"]] Letra You think I'm pretty Without any make-up on You think I'm funny When I tell the puch line wrongthumb|300px|right|GLEE : Teenage Dream I know you get me So I'll let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was a wreck But things were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my valentine, valentine Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's runaway And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's runaway And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back I might get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's runaway And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back I might get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Videos thumb|500px|left|Presentación de [[The Glee Project]] Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones del episodio Never Been Kissed Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el Dalton Academy Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Producciones musicales de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Sexuality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie